


Drowley 1.

by LilyAnson



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 09:23:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20225530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyAnson/pseuds/LilyAnson
Summary: Dean gets cravings.  Crowley does his best to handle them.





	Drowley 1.

Keeping up with the older Winchester was proving harder than expected. He’d already had to summon demons to keep Dean satisfied but that was a temporary solution. Crowley shivered as he remembered sharing a bed with Dean and the last demon he’d summoned that had joined them. Nothing could have prepared him for the elder Winchester’s desires. Still, in as much as it was a surprise it was also a turn on. 

He just couldn’t tell that to Dean. Dean might be everything he ever wanted but ‘demon Dean’ wouldn’t care. Crowley knew better than most not to expose anything that could come back later to bite him in the arse. With that in mind, he slowly made his way back to temporary hotel room they were currently sharing. He wasn’t surprised at all to find a girl in the room. What actually surprised him was Dean sitting at the table, eyeing him as a lion might eye it’s prey. Usually Dean would already be busy with his current ‘flavor of the day’ and would ignore him whenever he entered.

It was then that Crowley finally noted the handcuffs. True there was a pair around the woman’s wrists but there was also another pair cinched around the headboard. They felt ominous. Almost as if they were waiting for another ‘victim’, and really that’s the only word that came to his mind. Crowley almost balked before remembering he had an image to maintain.

“Finally,” Dean growled.

Not Dean, Crowley reminded himself. This is just another demon. Just another-. 

His thoughts were cut off as Dean stood backed him into a corner. Crowley breathed heavily but refused to show any other sign of weakness. He couldn’t. Not if he wanted to maintain control of the situation. Fuck. Like he ever had control?

“Get. In. The. Bed.” Dean ordered.

Crowley almost forgot how to breath.

“Unless you need a reminder of why I’m in charge,” Dean breathed.

Crowley shook his head. He definitely did not need a reminder. Dean was in charge no matter what they did. Besides, Crowley knew any reminder would be vicious and painful. No, he definitely did not want to experience that. 

“Whatever you want,” he breathed.

“Damn straight,” Dean agreed. “Bed. Now.”

Crowley nodded for several seconds before complying. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to agree, but rather he wasn’t in control of his muscles. By the time he was Dean was glaring. He knew he would do anything to erase that expression. His phone rang but Crowley refused to answer it. Dean would be pissed and if there was one thing he wanted to avoid it was that. He let it go to voicemail and vowed to answer it later. For now there was just Dean.

-

“Uhg, please,” Crowley pleaded. 

“No,” Dean growled.

The woman whimpered.

Crowley couldn’t blamer her. He knew exactly how she felt. Viscerally. Gods he’d give anything to be able to come. Fucking Dean Winchester. 

“Please!” Crowley begged, tugged on the cuffs.

“No,” Dean growled.

Yes, he could break the cuffs but then where would he be?

“Please Dean!” Crowley begged.

“No,” Dean growled gutturally. 

.

The demon was his. He watched as Crowley begged so beautifully but no matter what the demon did it was up to him. As always. The demon needed to understand that. Dean turned his attention back to the woman sharing their bed. He couldn’t remember her name but it didn’t matter. She didn’t matter. Crowley was what mattered. Not in the conventional sense, no. But rather in the sexual sense. Dean eyed his demon carefully. “Mine!” he growled.

Crowley shivered. “Yes,” he breathed. “All yours.”

…….

When everything was said and done Crowley eyed his lover. Just the word caused him to shiver. Fuck could he never hold his feelings in check? There was just something about the vision of Dean sleeping that made him not be able to help himself. In as much as he loved the elder Winchester he also knew the other didn’t feel things the same way. The rare few times he ever let himself contemplate his emotions were times like now. Times when Dean was sleeping and couldn’t hurt him. Crowley shivered. Dean always hurt him so beautifully. No, he reminded himself. 

He couldn’t think of that. Crowley was unsure. He wasn’t used to feeling that way. Normally he would asked for his sub to do something but he was unsure. Fuck, he thought to himself. He was forced to admit at this time he didn’t have a sub. For once he was the sub. And damn didn’t that just suck?

“Crowley,” Dean growled.

“Y- yes,” he stuttered.

“Hands on the headboard,” Dean growled. 

Crowley’s body replied instantly. Fuck. He desperately wished he could deny Dean but he knew better. Dean controlled him. Every aspect. 

“Sir?” Crowley questioned.

“Don’t speak,” Dean growled.

Crowley nodded “Yes sir,” Crowley replied.

“Fucking stop talking!” Dean growled.

Crowley nodded knowing he wouldn’t be acknowledged.

“Yes please?”

“Fucking stop talking!” Dean growled.

-

Sometime in the early morning Crowley fell asleep. He woke to something hard probing at his hole. Fuck no, he thought. He attempted to turn and couldn’t. Confused he glanced upward to the headboard. Handcuffs? He could break those easily. Why wasn’t he? 

“Fucking whore!” Dean growled.

Crowley ducked his head in shame. There was no way he could deny that reamark. Of course he was a whore for Dean but the other demon didn’t need to know that. 

“Beg!” Dean ordered.

Crowley balked. Never had he begged before. He was reluctant to start now.

“Beg or I promise you will never come again,” Dean threatened.

Crowley broke. “Fuck please! I need it! Please let me come!”

“No!” Dean hissed. “Mine.”

Crowley nodded. “All yours. Please?”

“No,” Dean growled.

-

Crowley groaned. “Please?” he whispered.

“No,” dean growled. “You’re mine.”

Crowley fell apart. Fuck he could definitely deal if he had time to recooperate. “Dean?” he questioned. 

“No,” Dean growled.

Crowley shivered. The one thing he ever anticipated was Dean being in control. He didn’t know how to react with Dean not being in control. Against his will Crowley let out a whine.

-

Crowley’s brain stuttered back into gear. Confused he attempted to understand what was happening. Suddenly something hard pressed at his hole.

-

“Mine!” Dean growled. 

Yes he knew he should have waited until Crowley was awake but where was the fun in that? His demon would accept him or he would be hurt. That was all there was to it. Gods he loved fucking his demon. 

-

Crowley awoke to a sharp pain in his ass. Damn it hurt, but it hurt good. Please Crowley whined heedless of how needy he sounded. 

“Stop making noise,” Dean growled.

Crowley nodded before realizing maybe he shouldn’t. Carefully he did his best to be quiet and pretend he was still asleep. Fuck it was hard to keep his hips still.

“Fucking hell, just go back to sleep,” Dean hissed.

He couldn’t help it. Crowley whined again. Quietly. He did his best to be as quiet as possible. Anything, absolutely anything to keep being fucked. Normally Dean fucked the women he brought back and not him. For once, the older Winchester was fucking him and it was fucking amazing. Crowley moaned in pleasure.

“Shut. Up.”

Crowley winced. Fuck he needed to be quiet. If he couldn’t be quiet then he risked Dean not fucking him. With renewed vigor he resolved to be quiet. 

“Yes, take it you little slut,” Dean huffed, still fucking him.

Crowley had trouble keeping his hips still.

“Fuck!”

Crowley just barely resisted the urge to whine.


End file.
